This invention relates generally to an audio translation device that alerts users to phonetic sounds in the vicinity of the user. More specifically, the audio translation device provides a frame placed on the user's head. Multiple actuators mounted on the frame activate according to detected audio. The actuators notify the user that audio has been detected. A microphone detects the audio.